Patrick
General Information The only reason why Patrick is at the party is that he is the cousin of Ashley and Madison. He is completely drunk and carries a bottle of wine with him, which can be retrieved when you make either Madison or Frank beating him down. Being the "C-E-Bro" of Neighborhoodwatch.com made him both, rich and hated (for example by Rachael). As he has a very peaceful character, he is concerned about getting befriended with Rachael again. Walkthrough Patrick (v.0.13.1) Preparation - Get six bottles of boze (either wine or Natty Lite): living room, chimney room, garage, master bedroom, laundry room, study room or upstairs bathroom. - Get the painkillers from the master bathroom behind the door. - Broom Going for Patrick ''Opportunities: "Patty's Striking Resemblance", "Get the Man Some Drugs!" & "Story Time with Patrick" - Get near to Patrick and Rachael. - Approach Patrick after the fight and hand over the painkillers. - Approach him again, ask about Rachael and tell that you have a lot of time. - You can either listen to he whole story or ask him to wrap it up; it doesn't make a difference in the progress. - Tell Patrick that "grease somebody's palm" means bribing another person (if you lie, Rachael will beat him down and he hates you for the rest of the night). - Agree to take care of Rachael. ''Opportunities: "Genie in a Brahttle", "Hunt for Red's Thermos" & "Frankly I don't Trust you" - Approach Rachael and tell her that everything is cool. - Approach her again, ask whether she enjoys herself at the party and offer to talk to Frank. - Approach Frank and tell him your completely sober, why he steals from girls and that you can check the Thermos. - Hand over six bottles of alcohol and offer to sniff at the thermos. ''--Note: If you want to get Stephanie drunk to get her topless, don't give Frank the wine or chardonnay and only the 6 bottles of Natty Lite.'' - Go to the cabinet and smell at the Thermos (don't take it!). - Talk to Frank about the Thermos and lie that there is water inside (no benefit if telling the truth). - Hand over the Thermos to Rachael and tell her that you aren't afraid of Frank (Frank should not listen). ''Opportunity: "Turnt Up" THIS NEEDS UPDATING. SELECTING BROOM AND USE WITH DOES NOT GIVE YOU THE OPTION TO INTERACT WITH ANYTHING OTHER THAN WHAT IS ALREADY IN YOUR INVENTORY- Approach her again, ask how to make this party less lame-ass, that you love this wording and that this is the first party. - Tell Patrick that Rachael dislikes Madison's music selection. - Go upstairs and click on "use with" and use the broom so that the MP3 Player that hangs in the chandelier drops down and you can take it. ''--Note: If you first try reaching for it without the broom, you'll increase your strength stamina. - - Don't try to do this before talking to Patrick because this will make Rachael angry. - Approach Patrick, talk about that old-ass MP3 player and offer to solve the soundtrack situation. - Click on "use with" at the media dock in front of the TV (in the room where Frank sits) and plug in the MP3 player. - Approach Patrick and ask what kind of music this is. ''Opportunity: "Cloud of Mystery"'' - Approach Rachael, tell her that Patrick of course not made you get closer to her and that you just want to make her night more enjoyable. - Tell Patrick that Rachael is a huge tree hugger and ask to describe the award. - Rummage the trash in the kitchen next to the fridge. - Open your inventory by pressing "I" and "peruse" the Money Makers Monthly. - Approach Patrick and tell him that he won the award for saving an entire village. - Approach Rachael and hand over the Money Makers Monthly. - Tell Patrick that you've shown the magazine to Rachael and that he shouldn't give up on her. - Wait for Patrick to get behind the pavilion and get close to him. - Tell him that this is a good looking fuckpole, ask where he is getting at and and decide to either blow him or talk thin through jerking off. - - As of now, blowing him has no animation and results in bugs. - - When decided to talk him down his jerking off, select the following options: - - - Alright, lets do this. - - - I sure am, you grubby, disgusting duck-hole! - - - Your dick is the smallest dick I've ever seen! - - - The only reason for you being here is your sexy cousins. - - - You will never know the love of another person! - - - Erm, aborted as a ch-no, fuck that's too dark... - - - Shit I can't think of any more! - - - You're the reason we can't be on twich. - After that you will get the key and can open the briefcase. Category:Characters Category:Walkthrough